The Fluke
:"Now, my brother ain't always the brightest star in the galaxy, but he's got it when it counts." :—''The Quirk.'' William Hill, known in the underworld as The Fluke, is the twin brother of Caroline Hill and the only bounty hunter to have succeeded in finding Mynock and Kestrel at the height of their bounties. Biography Early life He was born on Cato Neimoidia in the slums of one of its bridge cities. Living a life of poverty, scraping to get by, William and his sister grew up among the downtrodden in the underbelly of Neimoidian society. They served as freelancers for a time on their homeworld before deciding to start fresh on Nar Shaddaa as bounty hunters. A Fluke of Nature The Fluke eventually found what many would consider the bounty of his career. He was contacted by a Mirialan woman named Siva on behalf of her employers, Darth Antaganis and the local crime lord, Grabba the Hutt, to bring the fugitive outlaws Kestrel and Mynock to justice. Following the trail left behind by their Sith Lord ally, Steve, the Fluke was resourceful enough to find his way to Hoth and the hiding place of Mynock and Kestrel. Instead of attempting to turn them in, however, the Fluke joined their side, feeling sympathy for their plight. The group concocted a plan to raid the vaults of Grabba the Hutt where the bounty money was kept, thereby removing the threat of the bounty for good and figuratively getting paid in the process. Whilst their plan ultimately succeeded after a long and arduous night, the Fluke was forced to lay low and spend the following decade nestled among the faceless crowds of Nar Shaddaa, believing that the vengeful crime lord would not dare to look so close to home. He was scammed out of his fortune by an Alderaanian noble during those years. The Fallen Knights With the arrival of Rattataki deserters from the Imperial army, the Fluke found solace inside their makeshift lounge in the Corellian sector of Nar Shaddaa. Taking Out the Trash Doop Skychafer, a former Jedi Knight who crash-landed on the planet via escape pod, found the Fluke in the Rust Legion's sanctum. The bounty hunter shared with him his life's story and after suspecting the legionnaires were intending to sell him out to Grabba as means of cementing their alliance, he helped him and his Mandalorian friends in cleaning out the Rattataki stronghold. A Cancerous Plan He joined Cancerous Ordo in his siege of Grabba's palace, intending to rescue his captive sister. Under the suggestion of Doop Skychafer, he was sent ahead with Clankus Fett as a scouting party, given his intimate knowledge of the palace itself. Bagman The Fluke made his way through the palace only to find himself at the bottom of the building in one of Grabba's numerous vaults. He came face to face with a holoprojection of his former employer, the Sith Lord, Darth Antaganis. Initially mistaking it a life feed, the Fluke was unbalanced enough to suffer a freak accident with one of the crates in the room, rendering him unconscious and surrounded by kath hounds. Danger Zone Despite his predicament, the day was won and Grabba's power was irreparably diminished. He contacted Doop Skychafer with Cancerous Ordo to thank him for the help, and promised that should the Jedi ever find himself at the ire of Darth Antaganis, he could rely on the Fluke to lend him his aid. Behind the Scenes The Fluke was created to be the main protagonist of his own spin-off. Sadly, his own adventure was shortlived, mainly due to the new format of BioWare's Old Republic forums no longer allowing embedded imagery. His role was adapted for the sequel by Alamact and his story remained, for the most part, intact and canon. Trivia *The Fluke is a comically naive individual. It's a wonder how he has stayed alive for so long in the galaxy's underworld, though the cybernetics littering his face do speak for themselves. *His name, William Hill, is likely a reference to the slang word hillbilly. *He has a pistol named Trusty, possibly alluding to his naive and non-assumptive nature. Appearances *''Taking Out the Trash'' *''A Cancerous Plan'' *''Bagman'' *''Operation: Liposuction'' *''Danger Zone''